Getting The Yes
by leftydanielle528
Summary: Cammie is still stuck inside because of the circle. Can she convince Mr.Solomon that she can get out of being "GROUNDED"?


Mr. Solomon and I were alone in the library. I gallantly walked over to him.

"Do I have to stay inside while the rest of the students get to go on covert operations?" I pleaded, hoping for him to say something along the lines of "no you can come" than that conversation were to be over but he said anything but that, not once looking up from his book with no title, and his feet gently crossed on the table.

"No." He said flatly.

"But what if you were not able to go on missions that the rest of your Blackthorne class was able to go on?" He took a quick glance up from his blank book, the Blackthorne reference has caught him off guard. "What lengths would you go through to make sure that you were on that bus to go to some undetermined place that was suppose to have you but it's 'too dangerous,'" I said, mocking his tone earlier with me. I stopped, daring him to finish for me. "Of course the Joe Solomon I know would do anything to get on that bus. If I was half the spy he was, I would do the same." Now he was staring at me, interested at my game. I stared at him back, leaving the question dangling in the air, and I was waiting for him to grab it in the air and take the bait.

He stared, I stared. His green eyes were burning holes in my head. (Dr. Fibs should totally make something for that!) I wondered if he felt the same way about his head. He was good but I waited for an answer, leaning down on the coffee table. This is the worst he can do, I am a Gallagher girl, I am the headmistress' daughter. What more could he do than stare at me until me eyeballs popped out of my head? Easier said than done.

I continued, staring making my gaze more towards his dreamy green eyes searching for the correct answer. He did not move his blank book. He did not run his hands through his nice hair. No, he just stared.

Our stare-off would have continued if Liz did not fall against the door, stumbling over her own feet with an, "Oopsy daisy." Books fell, notes flew through the cracks of the door. Our gazes left each other's eyes.

Liz opened the door to retrieve her notes. "Oh hi." She said picking the loose papers up. "Umm... I think I must go." she said.

"No, Liz stay." I called out to her. "Come here, take a seat." I introduce her to the chair next to me. She sits, uncertain of what she should do. Gently she plops her books down, listening tentatively. Mr. Solomon watched my every move carefully studying me.

"Liz, what would you do if you were in fact a spy who was in this very mansion, trapped here because it is too dangerous?" I ask, ready to restart the question and answer portion of tonight.

"Umm..." She hesitated glancing at Mr. Solomon. "Find a way out?" She stated the facts almost as a question.

"Precisely." I continued, ignoring her uncertainty. "And what would you do if you were in Covert Operations and could not do anything covertly op?"

"Do something" she said, just as uncertain.

"What if a certain terrorist organization was hunting you? Would you be at a halt as if the whole world around you were to be hunting you?"

She considered it. "No."

"You would not let a small threat ruin your life as you know it because of a small _danger_?"

"No." Mr. Solomon shifted positions.

"Say... in your operations you were to be kidnapped. What would you do if you were in my place?"

She sat in silence, "Be Cammie the Chameleon and sneak out."

"So, what you are saying is that you agree that they are underestimating me, Cammie the Chameleon, by saying that it is too dangerous? But anywhere is dangerous? Anywhere at anytime they could strike and I will not be more prepared if Mr. Joe Solomon had taken me on Covert Operation missions?" I could see the mechanics in her head working as I asked the questions, and she just simply nodded.

I turned to , "So? What do you think? Can I go?" I asked as he stared again.

"Ask your mom it's not up to me" he said as he turned back to his 'oh so interesting book'.

I was angry but I went straight up to my mom's room, by the time I came out, I was going on a mission this Friday.


End file.
